Parangon de petite vertu
by Rincevent
Summary: Où comment un serrurier peut aider un assassin.


**Titre** : Parangon de petite vertu

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

* * *

Parangon Joceroi, comme tous les Morporkiens, avait grandi en apprenant à saisir la moindre occasion qui se présentait. Au yeux des visiteurs de la campagne, ça se traduisait par vivre de petits larcins et de petits métiers ingrats qu'aucun homme d'honneur ne devrait jamais accepter. Fort heureusement, Ankh-Morpork avait vendu ses derniers stocks d'honneur il y a des siècles de cela et de l'avis général on ne s'en portait pas plus mal. De l'avis général, les gens de la campagne étaient des personnes qu'on appréciait pour leurs principes et leur aptitude à gober tout et n'importe quoi. C'est grâce à ça que la ville assurait le renouvellement de sa population. Une fois escroqué et privé de tout revenu, il fallait bien s'y mettre aussi si on voulait au moins rentrer chez soi. D'aucuns disaient que les nains étaient arrivés en ville de cette manière, avant de se fondre dans le décor et de s'adapter à leur nouvel environnement. Pour le moment, Parangon s'efforçait de vendre des serrures. C'était son truc ça les serrures. Sa mère l'avait envoyé en apprentissage très tôt et il en avait retiré un bagage technique non négligeable qui lui permettait de fabriquer des serrures de sécurité fort appréciées des honnêtes gens. Oh, elles n'atteignaient bien entendu pas la qualité des plus grands professionnels, mais elles étaient suffisamment élaborées pour les gens qui avaient des choses à dissimuler dans des endroits les plus surprenant (il gardait un souvenir mémorable du coffre qu'il avait dû installer sous les latrines de l'association des testeurs de bière). Elles garantissaient à ses clients le fait que personne ne pourraient venir leur voler leurs maigres économie. Les gens ne préférant généralement pas parler de ces choses là, Parangon était peu connu, mais il avait néanmoins acquis une réputation de travailleur honnête et discret. Pour être franc ça l'arrangeait parce que quand les clients cassaient leur clé délicate dans la serrure, ils le rappelaient discrètement pour qu'il vienne régler le problème. Et lorsqu'il arrivait et ouvrait le coffre, un soupir de soulagement se faisait généralement entendre (les soupirs de Mme Campois le rendaient toutefois nerveux, mais c'est parce qu'ils étaient d'une autre nature et que Parangon n'aimait pas se faire draguer par une morte-vivante).

Ce soir là Parangon devait se rendre d'urgence chez un nouveau client à l'adresse pour le moins inhabituelle. En l'occurrence, il marchait depuis maintenant une demi-heure dans les catacombes et pouvait voir les différentes strates d'occupation de la ville. Après être entré dans les vestiges d'une maison puis être passé dans sa cave, il se trouva devant une porte en fer des plus œil averti lui permit de reconnaitre l'œuvre d'un maître artisan, avec probablement une pointe de magie. Des bruits étouffés parvenaient de l'autre coté. Prenant son courage à deux mains moins celle qui tenait la boîte à outil, Parangon frappa à la porte en respectant le code qu'on lui avait donné. Presque immédiatement celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme élégant et entièrement habillé de noir. La tenue et la posture ne laissaient aucun doute : c'était un assassin, probablement un élève mais Parangon préférait ne pas avoir à le vérifier. L'homme le toisa puis lui fit signe d'entrer. Refermant la porte, il en ouvrit une deuxième qui donnait sur... une pièce brillamment éclairée et où de la musique et des rires se faisaient entendre de tous les cotés. L'endroit était richement décoré, mais sans ostentation car les Assassins ont horreur de ce qui brille (déformation professionnelle, sans doute). Une trentaine de jeunes gens et de jeunes filles passaient une soirée entre amis et avaient visiblement terminé un copieux repas. L'homme fit signe à Parangon de le suivre et fit le tour de la pièce. Parangon nota les regards que certains lui jetèrent et y lut comme de la gène, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. L'homme le fit rentrer dans une pièce où un autre jeune homme et une jeune fille attendaient, l'air particulièrement embarrassé. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un genre de grand coffre posé débout, décoré de froufrous et traversé par... des lames. Personne ne prenant la parole, Parangon demanda quel était le problème. Il faillit tomber à la renverse quand le coffre lui répondit.

- Le problème c'est que j'en ai ma claque ! Je veux sortir, merde ! C'est ma soirée d'anniversaire, quoi !  
- Calme-toi Ophiane, c'est un spécialiste il va t...  
- Ah ça va, hein ! C'est pas toi qui te retrouve coincée dans ce truc. Tout ça pour "essayer de nouveaux trucs" ! "Tu vas adorer, ma chérie !", "Tout se passera bien !"... Mon œil ouais. Plus jamais j'écouterais ce pervers !  
- Mais Oph'...  
- Toi je veux pas t'entendre ! Ça te suffisait pas de m'enfermer, fallait aussi que tu m'humilies devant tout le monde.

Le coffre se mit à pleurer et le deuxième jeune homme se ratatina un peu plus. La jeune fille à coté de lui se tourna vers Parangon et le supplia de faire quelque chose. Celui-ci soupira, posa ses affaires puis commença à examiner le coffre. Il ne fut pas long à comprendre le problème : une personne se laissait enfermer à l'intérieur puis devait éviter des épée enfoncées par des fentes prévues à cet effet, lesquelles bloquaient les lames et empêchaient de les retirer de l'extérieur. La serrure ne pouvait s'ouvrir que lorsqu'on avait enfoncé vingt-cinq épées. Problème de taille, dans le feu de l'action on avait enfoncé la dernière épée à coté de la fente prévue, et la serrure ne pouvait s'ouvrir. Les choses allaient prendre un peu de temps. Parangon se mit au travail. Au moins les assassins se déplaçaient toujours avec de l'outillage de qualité, ce qui lui rendait bien service. Avec une patience infinie pour son travail comme pour les lamentations incessantes venant du coffre, Parangon réussit à retirer une par une toutes les épées avant de s'attaquer à la serrure proprement dite. Tout le monde soupira en entendant le clac final qui libéra la prisonnière et annonça une fin de soirée difficile pour un certain jeune homme. Parangon était toutefois préoccupé par quelque chose mais ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du coffre, le sourire de son occupante disparut aussitôt. Au moins Parangon était fixé.

- Aaah, c'était donc ça... Alors mademoiselle on se laisse enfermer en petite tenue ?  
- Je...  
- Bon et bien il est temps de rentrer à la maison, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Mais... et la fête ?  
- Je crois que tu t'es assez amusée comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ces messieurs-dames de la Guilde ont sûrement beaucoup à faire. Tu ne crois pas ?  
- ... Oui papa.


End file.
